


@POTUS

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [94]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Chicago Cubs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, President Kris Bryant, Social Media, Speaker of the House David Ross, Vice President Anthony Rizzo, Wordcount: 0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: In which the POTUS and VP share their love for the Chicago Cubs (and each other) as told through a series of tweets.(Chapter 1 has also been edited.)





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

  

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

  

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of these pictures ever disappear, please comment and let me know.


End file.
